


【锤基角色/演员短打】TRUE GOD

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 宇宙中也有舞步。





	【锤基角色/演员短打】TRUE GOD

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天我在诊所挂水，对床的男孩在放电影。不到几秒的时间我辨识出了雷神3的台词，心里傻笑了两下又昏迷睡着。半梦半醒的时候一个场景从我脑子里浮现出来。我的鼻子又烫的流血了，我长长叹了一口气。

 

 

 

 

 

-  
  


汤姆的头歪向一边，艰难的闭着气。因为海姆斯沃斯的脑袋正压在他胸上，他能感觉到他的头在他腹部一轻一重地摩挲着，他能听到他若有若无的啜泣。  


“cut！”  


金发脑袋抬起头来  


“好了好了。”  
海姆斯沃斯立马拍了拍汤姆的肚子，在盔甲的啪啪响声中塞好了口袋里的小抄。工作人员熙攘起来，场记低下头去和导演低声交换着镜头镜号。化妆师急急忙忙从人群后跑上前来想要给海姆斯沃斯补个伤妆，金发却抬手婉拒，在迷死人的笑容中一把拉起躺在地上的汤姆，一拳锤在了他的胸甲上。  
人群渐渐靠拢过来。他们跨上戏台，走上前去。两人身后，刚刚穿着垫高脚戏服退场的乔什布洛林*也朝他们挪动着。人们脸上有各种各样的表情，却没有一个说话。  


“汤姆，汤姆。”那对兄弟走了上来，黑发和金发并肩看向他们。  
“感谢你多年来的付出。”  
“...你杀青了。”  
那一刻人群突然爆发了如雷的掌声，他们大叫喝彩，抹着泛红的眼圈。  
汤姆愣了半秒钟，一脸灿烂地笑起来。他刚想鞠个躬便被一旁的海姆斯沃斯夹在胳膊底下，拼命揉搓着半长的黑发。两个人在乔什的口哨中没心没肺地大笑着，像小朋友一样互相推搡。  
“全组休息，我们一会拍今天剩下的戏。晚上我们会给汤姆举办第三部欢送会！”导演在不停的喝彩中大声喊着。  


十几分钟后人群渐渐散开，汤姆和克里斯站在原地，看着场内的人们。  


“走吧。”汤姆搂着海姆斯沃斯的肩膀想要走向前去。金发脚跟一并，汤姆步履一卡。他抬头望着蓝眼睛，海姆斯沃斯瞅着他，露出索尔看着倒在地下被狂电的弟弟的笑容。

你又在打什么鬼主意？抖森于是用笑容回问他。

金发和黑发对视了一会。直到汤姆都快要放弃警惕的时候，海姆斯沃斯才突然握住他的右手。当汤姆反应过来，他的左手已经被海姆斯沃斯举到略低双肩的位置，两人十指相扣。  
“怎么了吗？”汤姆露出不知所措的笑容。  
“嘘。”海姆斯沃斯一脸骄傲地扭着脖子，渺远的音乐慢慢飘来。  
“啊。”汤姆说，“莎拉·巴瑞斯的冬日之歌*。我喜...”  
海姆斯沃斯突然迈起了步子，汤姆猝不及防踉跄了半步。他跟得很快，不一会就习惯了金发的节奏。  


“你在玩什么呢？”  
“跳舞嘛。”海姆索尔傻乎乎地咧嘴笑着，一顿一停地和希德洛基转着圈圈。汤姆也傻兮兮地笑着，祖母绿的眼睛闪着光。

宽阔的片场像一座大大的飞船。冷暖交汇的昏暗灯光中人影稀落，一对兄弟在静静跳舞。歌声徐徐吹来一阵不冷的冬风，两人肩挂的披风不紧不慢地鼓动着。四周的阴影像舱门外深邃的宇宙，而宇宙就散落在他们脚边。

汤姆的视线在舞步中游移。他看到地上的断壁残垣，散落的钢筋支架，小心翼翼摆在台上的无限手套和金发脑袋的黑色眼罩。海姆斯沃斯眼中带泪，还不动声色地吸了吸鼻子，发出一声通气不顺的傻笑。

洛基怔住了，因为索尔的眼里有了星星。

汤姆拍了拍克里斯的后脑勺，笑得眉眼弯弯。他又跳了几步，转了几圈，看着海姆斯沃斯脸上灯光瞬息，低低开口说：“阳光会再次照耀我们。没事的，只需再几个舞步。”

于是他们的脚步起伏几下，双手顺着彼此的手臂和脊背蹭了上去。汤姆和海姆斯沃斯拥抱着对方，脚下左右摇摆。海姆斯沃斯金色的发梢微微抖着，汤姆感到他抓紧了自己的披风。于是他也把嘴巴和鼻子埋进他的肩甲里，眼泪的温度总很烫人。

少有人在注意他们，少有人理解一切。

 

“再见，洛基。”

“拜拜，哥哥。”

 

神兄弟沉声喃喃，同自己做着最后的告别。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


乔什布洛林：灭霸演员

[Sara Bareilles](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=byqE1yLgS-Hb68SIgEo2lnCckYgJ_5JB_fPJ3qL5zGb6sDXJkbrLEXcUUp3K0k83)的冬日之歌：<https://music.163.com/#/song?id=29758175>

2019.1.27 


End file.
